Actos egoístas
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Wilson se cansa, y por una vez en su vida decide actuar de manera totalmente egoísta y reclamar a House para sí? Violencia menor. Hilson. Romance


**N.A.:** Este fic fuehecho a pedido de **youweon**, quien citando sus palabras, me pidió en respuesta a mi fic _"No es una locura más": "me gusto ^^ xD, haber si haces otro en donde pase lo mismo pero al reves, es decir, que wilson sea el celoso psicomaniatico que mate a quien sabe quien por estar con house xD, pero el final lo mantienes, ese en que wilson lo empieza a llamar y le da un beso y... xD, bye! ^W^"_

Bueno, aunque quizás no haya hecho tal cual a sus palabras, lo hice en la medida en que mi desquiciada imagnación me lo permitió...

Espero que les guste... Y espero que TE guste!!!

Lean!!

* * *

**Actos egoístas**

.

.

Estaba harto, estaba cansado de que hubiera más gente que pudiera arrebatarle lo que era de él por derecho. Simplemente no aguantaba más aquella máscara que se había construido. Por una vez, parte de ese verdadero ser que habitaba en él, quería salir a la luz, aquel ser egoísta que quería reclamar a House sólo para él. Si bien, él había sido quién siempre instaba al reconocido doctor para que se relacionara con otras personas, en realidad, no quería compartirlo con nadie. Y aunque en cierta manera él era la única persona con la que House realmente contaba, el temor de perderlo era demasiado grande. No, no lo haría. Aquella mañana, Wilson se levantó para componer su máscara de bondad una última vez.

.

-¿House, estás bien?-le preguntó a su amigo, mientras se dirigían en su auto al hospital, al notar la expresión más amarga de lo normal que este llevaba en su rostro.

Pero este no pude contestarle, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo. Y el otro, rápido en comprender, estacionó el auto a un costado de la acera. House abrió la puerta y vomitó.

-¿Prefieres quedarte en casa? Si quieres cuando vuelva te preparó una sopa-le ofreció el oncólogo.

-No, gracias mami-le contestó este ácidamente, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa-. Conduce de una vez. Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.

-Como tú quieras, pero si fuera tú no comería nada. Te sentará mal-quiso decir algo más, pero nada agregó ante la cara de pocos amigos que le puso el nefrólogo.

.

-¿Qué aburrido caso tienen para presentarme?

-Basquetbolista de 20 años, con cansancio, dolores musculares, lesiones en la piel y artritis-empezó a narrar Foreman.

-Todo apunta a un caso de Lupus-empezó a decir Trece, dándole un mordisco a la dona que acababa de mojar en el café.

-¡¿Cuándo van a aprender que nunca es Lupus?!-explotó en un grito House quien no se encontraba de buen humor gracias a su dolor de estómago.

La doctora se hubiera podido haber atragantado de la sorpresa, si es que no conociera ya tanto al doctor. Foreman se limitó a mirarlo con mala cara, y Chase se estiró sobre la mesa para tomar la última de las donas que quedaba, mientras decía:

-No puede ser Lupus, su nivel de calcio es normal.

-Por fin, alguien parece haber aprendido algo luego de tantos años de trabajar conmigo. Ahora vayan a hacerle una punción lumbar. Y tú-dijo señalando a Taub-, ve a tirar eso y limpia las migas, eres el que más comió.

El doctor de la prominente nariz se disponía a obedecer, mas no fue capaz de hacerlo. Con un fuerte quejido, y luego de tomarse la panza con una de sus manos, cayó de un golpe sobre la mesa, para rodar al piso.

-¡Taub!-gritó Trece, y fue corriendo pronta a tomarle el pulso-. Está…-comenzó a decir, interrumpida primero por la crueldad de la verdad y más tarde por que era ella quién caía al piso.

Al instante siguiente en que se quiso dar cuenta, House estaba solo y los cuatro médicos yacían muertos alrededor de él. Absorto en sus pensamientos, House escuchó a unos pasos apurados y una respiración agitada acercarse.

-¡Cuddy fue asesinada! ¡Cuddy fue asesinada!-gritaba la enfermera alertando a todo el hospital.

El rengo tardó un segundo entero en asimilar la información. Con pasos rápidos, salió al encuentro de la portadora de la información y la sujetó con rudeza por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasó? Dímelo todo ya-exigió.

-Cuddy fue asesinada-dijo una vez más, pero al observar los ojos del que la retenía supo que eso no lo conformaría-. Cuando entré a la oficina para dejarle un recado, la vi sentada en su sillón. Aunque estaba en una posición incómoda, al principio creí que estaba dormida. Pero cuando me acerqué… cuando me acerqué…-comenzó a tartamudear-. Cuando me acerqué, noté la tanza que le apretaba el cuello y que había sido estrangulada.

La enfermera no pudo seguir, presa por el llanto. House la zarandeó, obligándola a mantener a recobrar la calma.

-Ve a informar que cuatro doctores más han sido asesinados también-dijo señalando su oficina e ignorando la mirada consternada de la empleada del hospital, prosiguió-. Al parecer alguien envenenó el desayuno, yo me salvé porque no comí nada por dolor de estómago. Ahora vete.

House la soltó y caminó con pasos titubeantes hacia la pared, donde se dejó derrumbar. ¿Qué demonios estaba paseando? ¿Quién tendría motivos suficientes para matar a cinco médicos? ¿Quién sería capaz de algo así? No lo sabía, pero hecho un ovillo en el suelo no lo averiguaría. Con dificultad, y el bastón temblando en su mano, se levantó para dirigirse a la mesa. Tomó con cuidado el cartón sobre donde había estado la comida y se lo acercó a la nariz. Veneno para ratas. Con eso los habían matado, nada que requiriera de mucha ciencia, nada que le dejara una pista de quien pudiera haber sido. Sin embargo, había algo que lo llamaba la atención, los únicos que habían muerto era gente cercana a él. Gente por la cual en cierta manera le importaba.

-¡House! ¡House!-escuchó la voz de Wilson que se le acercaba-. ¿Estás bien?-pronunció en cuanto entró en la oficina y el nefrólogo observó como su cuerpo se relajaba al hallarlo con vida-. Estaba preocupado por ti.

-Sí, estoy bi…-pero se interrumpió bruscamente-. Espera un segundo, ¿cómo sabías?

-Murieron tres personas abajo envenenados por las rosquillas, entonces me acordé que Trece había comprado-le explicó Wilson-. Y me entró miedo-le confesó el oncólogo.

-Si, estoy bien, pero ellos no-dijo House mirando a quienes una vez fueron su equipo.

James pudo notar un ápice de tristeza en su voz, que no había podido ser ocultada.

-Vayámonos-le dijo pasando una mano sobre los hombros del mayor.

-La policía vendrá en cualquier momento y seguro que querrá oír nuestras declaraciones-se quejó House.

-No me importa-le contesto el amigo-. Si hay un loco por ahí matando médicos, no me quedare tranquilo mientras estés aquí.

Ya en el auto, House notó que su amigo tenía algo para decirle que pugnaba por salir de su boca, sin embargo, podría esperar a llegar a la casa, sabía que en cuanto este se sintiera seguro se lo diría. Finalmente llegaron, y lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse en el sillón abrumado por todas las cosas sucedidas en el día. Observó como Wilson vaciaba unas cosas de su bolsillo en la mesa ratona, para a continuación quitarse el abrigo. Sin ganas en demasiada, miró lo que este había dejado sobre la mesa. Entonces su cerebro lo comprendió todo. La tanza, el veneno y las drogas que provocaban nauseas. Wilson se dio vuelta con lentitud, una peligrosa sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

Acercándosele con presteza, se posicionó encima de él, dejando el rostro a escasos centímetros del del otro.

-Así que ahora soy el único que te queda-susurró.

Wilson se había librado de toda competencia. Ahora que Cuddy estaba muerta por fin había perdido aquel temor que lo aprisionaba de perderlo. Los celos que lo corroían por dentro finalmente se habían ido. La sombra negra que oscurecía su corazón había desaparecido, y todo lo que le había costado era un poco de tanza. Y también se había desecho de los demás, de todos aquellos que de una u otra manera amenazaban con quitarle su tan preciado House. Ahora era él y nadie más la única fuente de dónde extraer un poco de felicidad. Ya no podría acudir a nadie más. Solo a él.

-Idiota-fue la respuesta de House.

Sin duda, de todas las reacciones posibles, esta no era la que se esperaba.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?-le reclamó el nefrólogo-. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que eres lo único que realmente me importa?-le reprochó a esos ojos marrones que lo miraban confundidos.

Y luego, lo besó, como si de esa manera reafirmara lo que decía sobre la estupidez de su amigo. Y lo besó con pasión, como si no existiera un mañana, como si aquella fuera la única boca en el mundo. Porque esa era la única boca en el mundo para él.

-A veces me pregunto-le susurró House a Wilson el oído-, cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien tan tonto.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que no les haya parecido que hice a Wilson muy OoC... Y si es así espero que me lo perdonen...

Ojalá que haya cumplido tus expectativas, yuweon, igual de cualquier manera hacemlo saber...

Y espero que les haya gustado el final, aunque no haya cumplido a la perfección el pedido, pero a mi me encanto, sobre todo porque House le confiesa lo que siente, aunque a su manera, es decir, insultandolo!! jaja!! XP

El proximo fic va a ser el pedido de myhouse... Todavia tengo que pensar como situarlo, pero esta noche lo hago!! El pensarlo por supuesto xD

Porfas, no se olviden de comentar!!


End file.
